Northen Ireland Makes an Apperance
by 01XxUtauHoshinaLovesIkutoxX01
Summary: Northen Ireland (Lillian-Fiona) Makes an apperance in this story, in people's memories, in peoples minds and peoples Heart. Northen Ireland Love's Her brothers,Her magical Friends, But hates France and America,we will have love, a bit of funny-ness and Family momants, T beacuse of Scotlands Mouth. Paring! France x Northern Ireland. -Other Parings for Northen Ireland are Accepted-
1. Wake up Call

**A/N:**** Hey People! I'm Alive, I apologize for being dead (Lazy-ness) Okay so I own my own OC of Northern Ireland, AKA Lillian-Fiona Kirkland. And Ireland is there half brother. Parings! Northern Ireland x France. Any Who Enjoy!**

**-I'm a Line! ^_^-**

**No One's POV**

In the Kirkland Manner the British Isles family were sleeping until.

**England's POV**

'**What time is it?' **I thought as I rolled over to see the clock that read 6:40 AM, **'Bloody hell' **I said in my head '**Blasted Meeting starts at 7:30, and I have to bring my family, whoo hoo' **I thought sarcastily. "Right, first to wake up is Lillian-Fiona" I said getting out of my warm bed and walking to Northern Irelands Bedroom door and opening it.

**Northern Ireland's POV**

"Lillian, you need to get up now" I heard my baby brothers Voice say. "Five More Minutes" I groaned out sleepily turning over. As I turned over I felt the covers being thrown off, "No Lillian-Fiona Up now" I heard Arthur said, "I hear you, Artie I hear you" I groaned sitting up and yawning. As he left I ran a hand though my Long curly Orange Hair and Sighed as I saw Ireland also know as Dylan still sleeping. As a let a sly smirk grown on my face I grabbed my pillow and shouted, "HEY! DYLAN!"

**A/N:**** I will do the second chapter, I hope you like her so far, please be nice with Reviews, Thank you :D**


	2. A Familliar Name

**A/N:**** I hoped you like the first one, you can request other parings for Northern Ireland as well. I hope you enjoy my 2****nd**** chapter. I apologize I can't do a Scottish Accent.**

**Northern Ireland's POV**

"HEY! DYLAN!" I shouted and jumped on his bed and started smacking Him with my pillow "Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" I shouted down his ear as he growled and groaned "Fiona!" as I laughed "Your Dead!" He shouted getting up.

"Now Dylan, you can't hit a girl" I said teasingly "No but I can hit a Monster!" He said as he huffed. "Good luck with hitting yourself!" I said while giggled and got of off his bed and grab my stuff walking into the bathroom.

**Ireland's POV**

"Why is she my half sister?" I said to the air. "Because you Love her really" I hear from the door way. As I turn my head I see Scott up leaning against the door frame all dresses. "Ya yanks Woke me up" He said as he blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette in his mouth.

"Blame the Ginger Sheep" I said pointing to the bathroom door "At least I don't hump them!" I heard Lillian-Fiona shout from the shower.

"Shut Up!" I shouted back throwing my pillow at the door. "Arthur's Dressed and waiting downstairs with Wales" Scott said as he turned around and walked down.

_In our family it goes for waking up Wales also known as Ian. Then Arthur, _Then_ Lillian, then Me, Then Scott._

_-8) Pimp Line!-_

_15 minutes later-_

**No one's POV**

"Why are we coming to this world nation thingy?" Lillian said "World Meeting Fiona" Arthur said correcting His older sister. "Do I care about other countries? No I do not why do you think I carry a big bag full of weapons with me?" She said with a roll of her eyes. "To protect us?" Ian said brushing his wavy reddish- brown hair out of his face. "For that and I hate America and the Pervert French Frog" Lillian-Fiona said yawning.

"Well here we are" England said as he walked through a huge building. "Now or never laddies and lassie" Scotland said puffing out another smoke cloud from his Cigarette.

"They better have food" Northern Ireland said as she walked though the door. "Is that all you think about, your stomach and weapons?" Wales said with a sigh. "Meh" Ireland said as he joined his Half twin (A/N: LOL! :3).

**France's POV**

"Oh! A'ngleterre! Ou avez-Vous en Mon Petit Lapin? _(Where have you been my little Rabbit?)_

"Go crawl in a hole a rot you bloody frog" I heard my dear little Rabbit said to me. "Now that was mean" I said faking a pout. "Yeah,Yeah" he said, "Artie!" I heard a High pitch voice say, "Over here Lillian-Fiona!" I heard England shout. **'Lillian-Fiona, where have I heard that?' ** I thought

**A/N: ****I put in some translates and I will make the next one a bit more longer :D Nice reviews! **


End file.
